


A Little Competition

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom wants to win, and Gustav wants him to keep on losing. And so, Gustav comes up with a simple way to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own beings, I do not own them, nor am I trying to imply anything. No profit made.  
> A/N: Thanks to Kuhlaire for beta.

“Tomi,” a sleepy voice greeted the older Kaulitz as he walked into his own room, he didn’t have to look up to know that his twin was on his bed, waiting for him, “it’s 3o’clock in the morning. Finally got tired of losing?” the mocking tone in his voice clear even though Bill’s voice was muffled by the pillow he’d probably collapsed on after checking the time.  
  
The shorter twin faltered in his step, but didn’t reply. Without giving his brother a look, afraid of any questions which might come, he resumed his steps, quickly walking to the toilet, desperate for a shower.  
  
“Don’t ignore me, Tomi,” the younger twin whined, getting up from the bed lazily, so that he could follow his twin towards the bathroom.  
  
By the time Bill reached the toilet, Tom was stepping inside the shower, showing his naked butt to his twin.  
  
“Gross Tomi,” Bill complained with hands covering his eyes as though to prove his point, when in fact it was only to protect his eyes from the bright light.  
  
“Same butts, if mine’s gross, so is yours,” came the reply. The model answer adjusted to occasions in which they insulted each other.  
  
“So,” Bill prodded, sitting himself on the counter, hands holding himself up, with his eyes still closed, still half asleep, “when are you going to give it up? You're getting your ass kicked by Gustav.”  
  
“Am not!” Tom gruffly answered.  
  
“Oh really?” the younger Kaulitz replied with a giggle. “Tomi, you should just admit that he’s better at that stupid game than you.”  
  
“He’s not.” Tom hastened to explain, “fine, he was when we first started playing, but now, with all this practice, I’m at his level, and today I was winning.”  
  
“But?” Bill questioned, a yawn surfacing.  
  
“He cheated,” the older twin muttered.  
  
“Gusti doesn’t cheat,” Bill declared but then gave his brother the question of doubt, “what did he do?”  
  
“He made me lose my concentration,” Tom replied shortly, not giving away more than he needed to, his twin would ask for it soon enough.  
  
“Did he really? And how did he manage to do that?”  
  
“He started whispering all this shit.”  
  
“Whispering all this shit?” Bill replied in question. “What was he whispering?” His left eyebrow arched even though his eyes remained closed.  
  
“You know, stuff," the twin with the braids replied, making hand movements which Bill couldn’t see but knew that Tom would be making.  
  
"Stuff?" the younger Kaulitz questioned as he opened his eyes. Looking at his twin through the shower's clear door he noticed that Tom's cheeks were red. "What kinda stuff?"  
  
"You know," Tom replied once more, nodding but still averting his twin’s gaze.  
  
"Tomi, look at me," Bill waited, "Sex stuff?"  
  
"Uh-yes," Tom replied, unable to lie.  
  
"What exactly was Gustav saying?" Bill asked with a grin, grabbing the towel by his side so that he could give it to his twin as Tom closed the taps off and got out of the shower.  
  
“Come on Bill, you’re my brother. It’s kinda weird to talk to you about this stuff,” Tom replied, avoiding the question, quickly drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his hips so that he could walk back to his room.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bill replied, tailing after him as he continued, “the fact that you are saying that tells me that Gustav was flirting with you. Or am I wrong?”  
  
At that, the older Kaulitz looked at his identical figure, cheeks instantly turning crimson.  
  
“He did?” Bill smiled, the fact that Tom didn’t reply gave him the answer he wanted and he clapped giddily. “And what did you do?”  
  
“What do you bloody think I did? I ran out of there!” Tom quickly and loudly replied, putting boxers and a tee on, letting his braids down which he had previously put up so that they wouldn’t get wet in the shower.  
  
“Oh Tomi,” Bill playfully condescended as he walked to the bed, getting in as Tom walked back to the toilet to turn off the light, making the room dark once again. “You should know better.”  
  
“Shut up,” Tom whined, pulling the covers over them after laying on his side so that he could face his twin.  
  
“So, what did he say?”  
  
“That I looked hot when I was frustrated, all red and sweaty,” Tom quickly replied. “And then he went on to say that he knew exactly what would make me relax.”  
  
“But that’s nothing Tomi,” Bill whined at the stupidity of his twin.  
  
“Well, then he paused the game and proceeded to show me.”  
  
Bill softly laughed. “What was it?”  
  
“He kissed me,” Tom whined.  
  
“Aw Tomi.” Bill laughed again as Tom huffed. “And so you ran from there? When you were winning?”  
  
“Of course,” Tom huffed. “He was hitting on me, I wasn’t just going to stand there.”  
  
Bill hugged his twin for a moment and then moved back, to the edge of the bed, unsure of what his twin’s response would be to what he was going to say next, “you weren’t going to stand there because you didn’t want Gustav making out with you or because you were afraid you would notice that you liked it?”  
  
“You arseh-” that was enough of a response for Bill and he ran from the bed, giggling on his way.  
  
“You liked it, you loved it, you want more,” Bill sing-songed.  
  
“Shut up. It’s a fact that you can’t think when you need sleep,” Tom replied, and turned to the side, ignoring Bill as he continued to taunt him.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, when he walked into Gustav’s room with Bill and Georg, Wolfgang asked him if he wanted to play, and Tom immediately replied with a no. However, as Gustav motioned to the TV, he noticed that their game was still on pause from the previous night, and he vouched that he would win, crush or no crush.

 


End file.
